Tentativas
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: As confissões não eram exatamente o seu ponto forte, mas, se era necessário, como, afinal, ela faria para que sua arma soubesse sobre os seus sentimentos ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater e seus personagens são propriedade de Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Intentos", de Minho-Evans; a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**TENTATIVAS**

Ela estava nervosa. Não, estava mais do que nervosa. Naquele momento, suas mãos assemelhavam-se a palito com um picolé que estivesse derretendo-se lentamente, fazendo com que se sentisse desagradável ao tato, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas que ardiam.

Caminhava por alguns corredores do Shibusen totalmente submersa em pensamentos, tanto que não notava os olhares curiosos e as zombarias dos estudantes. Chocou-se com algumas pessoas, mas os choques absolutamente não pareceram tê-la afetado. Entrou na lanchonete do Shibusen e tentou enxugar, em vão, as mãos em seu colete, uma vez que o suor retornava alguns segundos depois da ação.

Ela suspirou frustrada, tomando lugar na mesa na qual comiam suas amigas, que olharam-na tentando prender o riso, pois apenas em ocasiões muito raras, Albarn não carregava consigo o seu livro, e apesar de não terem certeza sobre se ela se atreveria a acertar-lhes com um de seus famosos "Maka-chop", era melhor prevenir.

- E então, você já falou ? - perguntou Liz, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seus cabelos, e dava-lhe um sorriso um pouco ansioso.

- Está parecendo que eu já falei ? - a loira soltou uma gargalhada, acompanhada pela risada característica de sua irmã mais nova, enquanto Maka inflava as bochechas e pensava se lançava ou não o seu livro. Não, desta vez ela iria deixar passar - Não estou achando graça nenhuma !

- Maka, já faz quase um mês que você vem querendo se declarar, e tudo sempre termina em tentativas fracassadas - frisou Liz, soltando os cabelos e trocando-os por um suco que estava à sua frente.

- Não são tentativas fracassadas ! São apenas... - Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando a resposta dela, que tamborilava nervosamente com seus dedos - Interrupções - Maka, em um rápido movimento, esquivou-se do suco que saiu pela boca da loira, enquanto ela tossia com força, pelo fato de ter se engasgado com o líquido. Tsubaki, que encontrava-se ao lado de Liz, resolveu então dar algumas palmadinhas em suas costas, tentando apaziguar a reação da jovem, e Patty, ao perceber que a ação da arma não surtia efeito, como boa irmã que era, esticou o braço o quanto pôde, e a uma enorme velocidade, desferiu um tapa nas costas de sua irmã mais velha, fazendo com que os olhos dela quase lhe saltassem das órbitas.

- Sente-se melhor, irmãzinha ? - perguntou infantilmente a pequena e hiperativa Patty, que recebeu, por parte de sua irmã, um gemido acompanhado do sorriso mais feliz quanto possível, e um ligeiro piscar de olhos que quase passou despercebido.

- S-sim, obrigada, Patty.

- Maka-chan, acho que Liz-chan tem razão - disse a arma, que certificara-se de que Liz já estava bem depois daquele tremendo golpe. Chrona assentiu, olhando para a amiga com medo.

- Além disso, Maka, é você quem sempre me anima quando acontece algo com Shinigami-kun - lembrou-lhe a muito enrubescida Chrona ao mencionar o jovem assimétrico.

- É Kid, Chrona-chan - a morena revolveu suavemente o cabelo dela, que foi então projetada para a beira da sala, balançando-se ali mesmo, e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis para os outros ali presentes.

- Então, deixe-me recordar as suas "interrupções" - falou Liz, já refeita dos acontecimentos recentes - A primeira vez foi porque Blair estava ali, e você preocupou-se que ela viesse a tentá-lo com suas "qualidades" - ela fez alguns movimentos em seu peito, simulando as supostas qualidades - A segunda foi porque "Eu preciso encontrar a minha paz interior, e sentir-me mais segura comigo mesma", e mais algumas tolices.

- Não são tolices ! Você sabe muito bem que, se há algo que é letal para Soul, é Blair.

- OK, isso ainda passa, mas e a da paz interior ?

- Isso, isso foi uma... preparação ? - murmurou ela, sem a segurança com a qual tinha falado anteriormente.

- Você tem se preparado há UM MÊS ! - de modo inesperado, a loira jogou a cadeira, que batera na mesa e parara abruptamente. Uma das coisas que ela definitivamente não suportava eram as broncas de Elizabeth Thompson, o Cupido de Shibusen, e menos ainda se ela tivesse razão. Mas não, ah não, Maka Albarn nunca perdia.

- E o que você quer que eu diga a ele ? Oh, Soul ! Sabe de uma coisa ? Eu estou tão apaixonada por você que poderia explodir a qualquer momento ?

- Maka-chan...

- E, além do mais, detesto que Blair quase ponha as mãos em você, e você permita ! E para piorar, você se aborrece quando eu faço isso !

- Maka-chan...

- Eu odeio aquelas malditas cartinhas daquele monte de estúpidas que vão atrás de você todo santo dia ! E também não suporto quando você sangra até à morte a cada vez que qualquer desgraçada suja o seu rosto com as suas "coisas", e que por mim não saia nem um pouquinho ! Eu te amo, maldito !

- Maka-chan !

- O que foi ! - gritou violentamente a jovem, olhando para sua amiga.

- Nós ainda estamos na lanchonete - ela calou a boca e olhou às suas costas. Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao ver os olhares dos seus companheiros cravados em sua mesa, alguns murmuravam coisas que ela não conseguia escutar. Não que fosse surpresa, todo, absolutamente TODO o Shibusen estava a par da situação amorosa da artesã. Até mesmo Chrona parou com o seu momento depressivo.

- Ei, tábua, você está apaixonada por Soul ? - sim, foi a pergunta mais idiota que alguém poderia ter lhe feito naquele momento, mas que outra coisa poderia ter dito Black Star, além de uma idiotice ?

- Oh, é mesmo, e quais foram as suas pistas ? - o comentário sarcástico do shinigami não passou despercebido pelo suposto Deus, que estava a ponto de gritar, sendo detido por uma mão que pousou em seu ombro, movendo-o bruscamente.

- Onde está Soul ? - perguntou Maka, um tanto quanto rápido, mas ainda inteligivelmente.

- Bom, ele está na Death Room com meu pai - ela suspirou, afrouxando mais o aperto no ombro do ninja, que estava quase roxo, por causa da força empregada. Sentiu um grande alívio ao saber que Soul não havia escutado. Aquilo, para sua sorte, não havia passado de uma humilhação pública, ou assim ela acreditava.

- Maka-chan ! - aquela voz, aquela presença que a ela tanto incomodava e aborrecia ia se aproximando mais e mais. A jovem não soube em que momento encontrara-se esmagada nos braços daquele que fazia-se chamar de seu pai, e muito menos quando seu colete havia se umedecido tanto - Minha Maka não pode estar apaixonada por aquele imbecil ! Diga, Maka-chan, que é uma brincadeira ! - oh, não, ela suou frio. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia um misto de ansiedade, nervosismo e vergonha. Soul estava na Death Room, e seu (ainda que ela não aceitasse) pai era a arma do mesmo. Aquilo tinha de ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- S-Spirit, de onde você está vindo ?

- Me chame de papai, Maka-chan - chantageou o homem de cabelos ruivos, não haviam muitas oportunidades para ouvir sua pequena chamá-lo de pai. Maka suspirou, ela não perdia nada por chamá-lo assim, e, além do mais, era para seu próprio benefício.

- Papai, de onde você está vindo ? - ela perguntou quase entredentes, esperando por uma resposta de seu pai.

- Sim ! Maka-chan me chamou de papai ! Estou tão feliz ! E pensar que estava tão aborrecido com Shinigami-sama - "Se meu pai está vindo da Death Room e está informado sobre tudo, então Soul..."; seu mundo, seu precioso mundo, desabou.

- _Droga..._

Ela não soube em que momento tudo ao seu redor desapareceu, dando lugar a uma profunda escuridão, e escutando como todos gritavam seu nome em uníssono. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela.

Por sua vez, o jovem de cabelos brancos caminhava rapidamente até a lanchonete. Ele não estava entre as pessoas que gostavam de expressar muito as suas emoções (excetuando os ataques de Blair, nos quais demonstrava-as máxima e involuntariamente), e não estava confuso ou surpreso. Sabia a respeito dos sentimentos da artesã por ele já há algum tempo, e estava totalmente convencido que, por sua parte, eles eram correspondidos. Mas não esperava ter de confrontá-la tão depressa, afinal, ele era um rapaz _cool_, tinha de pensar em um modo que fosse genial o suficiente para ele.

E lamentava o fato de não poder ver Maka outra vez, em suas tentativas fracassadas de confissões, que, para ser sincero, pareciam ternas demais para alguém como ela.

Chegou à lanchonete exatamente naquele momento, vendo como Maka desabava no chão, e a comoção de seus amigos ao vê-la.

- Maka ! - ele correu, levantando a artesã do chão.

- Você vai levá-la à enfermaria ? - perguntou Kid a seu amigo que, apesar das queixas do pai ciumento da loira, e dos olhares de curiosidade de todos ali presentes, passou um braço por suas costas e o outro por suas pernas, levantando-a e saindo dali.

- Acho que isso é óbvio. Nos vemos depois. E, por favor, controle Spirit.

- Aonde você pensa que está levando minha filha, Eater ! - os gritos de Spirit eram ouvidos por todo o local, mas o rapaz não dava-lhes importância, e não se preocupava que o homem desesperado fosse até ele e lhe arrancasse Maka, para impedir isso Black e Kid seguravam-no firmemente - Eater ! - foi a última coisa que ele escutou, antes de caminhar apressadamente até a enfermaria.

Maka mexeu-se suavemente no lugar macio no qual ela estava recostada. Abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à luz, e com suas mãos, apoiou-se na maca, sentando-se.

- Onde eu estou ? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça, até agora tudo ainda estava dando voltas.

- Na enfermaria - respondeu uma voz que ela conhecia perfeitamente. Ah ! Claro, já lembrava-se de tudo, estava certa de que um grande rubor se avizinhava, e, obviamente, não se enganou.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui ?

- Há um mês.

- O quê ?! - ela literalmente voou de cima da maca.

- É brincadeira, sua tonta, fazem apenas duas horas. Mas, Maka, não tente mudar o verdadeiro assunto da conversa entre nós dois - era precisamente nesse ponto que ela não queria chegar. O momento em que a sua arma a rejeitasse seria duro demais para ela, não achava que conseguiria suportar. A única solução era ignorá-lo - Então, você se aborrece quando Blair me deixa quase no meio de suas pernas ? - ele não pôde evitar de fazer aquele comentário sem que viesse acompanhado com um tom de zombaria.

- Se você veio apenas para zombar, é melhor ir embora ! - o albino esquivou-se do livro de mais de mil páginas (isso foi o que ele imaginou, por causa da grossura do livro) que a artesã atirou-lhe, dando graças a Deus, ou seja, a Black, por tantos anos de treinamento.

- Eu não vou embora, mas volto daqui a pouco. Arrume-se para irmos para casa - a loira inflou as bochechas e jogou outro livro, no momento em que ele saiu do quarto. O albino saiu do quarto fechando rapidamente a porta, evitando o projétil. Caminhou pelo corredor que levava à saída da enfermaria, e quando já estava quase na porta, parou. À sua frente, um rapaz de cabelos negros estendia-lhe um ramo de rosas tão vermelhas quanto seus olhos e uma caixinha de chocolates, acompanhados por quatro rapazes, e um de cabelos azuis, que estava amarrado e amordaçado, debatendo-se.

- Isso para mim é gostar de alguém, e por que Black Star está amarrado ? - o albino coçou a cabeça, recebendo um golpe por parte de Liz.

- Pegue-os e diga que você a ama JÁ ! - Kid entregou os objetos a um confuso Soul, que pegou-os imediatamente - Ah, e nós o amarramos porque sabíamos que se o deixássemos solto, Maka iria saber que estamos aqui.

- Eu não vou me confessar em um quarto de enfermaria !

- Ah, por favor ! Soul, sabe quantas malditas conversas de apaixonados eu tenho de suportar de você e de Black Star ?

- Não menos do que as que nós temos de suportar de sua parte- ele contra-atacou, olhando de relance para uma certa jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa, fato que não passou despercebido a Kid, fazendo com que sua face ficasse levemente enrubescida.

- Esse não é o problema agora, Eater ! Maka está envergonhada, e a julgar pelo grito que soltou há alguns instantes atrás, também está furiosa. Por isso eu te aconselho que, se você não quiser dormir na sua banheira, é melhor que deixe de lado esse estúpido orgulho de "garoto _cool_" e se apresse.

- Você fala como se fosse tão fácil ! - duas mãos pousaram suavemente sobre o ombro do rapaz, chamando a sua atenção, e fazendo com que ele deixasse de lado a discussão com o assimétrico.

- Soul-kun, eu compreendo que declarar-se em uma enfermaria não seja a coisa mais romântica do mundo, mas, sinceramente, você e Maka-chan já passaram dois ou três meses sem encontrar o momento mais propício, porque não acredito que isso venha acontecendo há apenas um mês. Nós vimos tudo pelo qual Maka-chan tem passado, e eu sei que tudo isto é muito duro e difícil para ela. Além do mais, seja em uma enfermaria ou em uma igreja, para ela, se você for totalmente sincero, será perfeito.

- Tsubaki, às vezes você é tão profunda - disse Liz, em um tom dramático, envergonhando a arma.

- Não sei o que eu disse de especial, mas obrigada - respondeu a jovem, com seu habitual sorriso. O jovem Evans sorriu, talvez seus amigos estivessem entre os mais estúpidos, esquisitos e dementes que ele já tivesse conhecido, mas eram os melhores. Pegou os objetos das mãos de Kid, fazendo com que se formasse neste uma expressão de satisfação. Soul deu um passo para trás, e, pondo os presentes em seu braço esquerdo, virou-se, começando a caminhar, e fazendo um gesto de despedida com as mãos. _"Boa sorte, caro súdito"_, pensou Black Star, antes de ser arrastado para um esconderijo já planejado pelo jovem obcecado com a simetria.

O jovem entrou no quarto, encontrando a artesã sentada na cama olhando fixamente para o céu pela janela, e enrubescida até não poder mais. _Droga, porque ela tem de ser tão linda ?_, pensou a arma.

A jovem olhou para ele imediatamente, depois de sentir sua presença. Viu-o coçando a cabeça e com um leve enrubescimento. Seu olhar então pousou nas coisas que ele segurava na mão esquerda, e depois em seu rosto, esperando por uma explicação.

Soul aproximou-se lentamente dela, titubeando um pouco. Não sabia o que dizer, ou como agir, sem dúvida era mais difícil do que ele pensava. Não podia apenas chegar e dizer "Eu te amo", dar-lhe os presentes e beijá-la, oh não, isso não era próprio de caras _cool_ como ele, mas tampouco queria recitar um poema de meia hora de duração, dizendo que ela era a mais bela flor do mundo, que seus olhos pareciam um mar de sensações que o deixavam completamente atordoado, isso, definitivamente, seria a coisa mais ridícula que o jovem Evans poderia dizer.

- E isso ? - perguntou ela, olhando-o de frente. O rapaz deu-lhe um olhar de compreensão, fazendo gestos para que ela os pegasse. Sentiu as suaves pétalas acariciarem-lhe o rosto e o doce aroma penetrar-lhe profundamente.

- Isto, eu, não sei o que dizer, e tenho de admitir que não é nada _cool _, sabe ? Talvez eu devesse te pedir desculpas por ter feito você passar por todos esses tipos de humilhação ao querer me declarar, apesar de que eu já sabia...

- V-você sabia ?

- Não é difícil perceber - ele respondeu com o seu habitual sorriso - Além disso, lembre-se de que nós vivemos juntos há quase cinco anos, isso torna tudo mais simples.

- M-mas se você já sabia - seu semblante mudou imediatamente, de envergonhado para furioso. Soul Evans ou Soul Eater, como era comumente mais conhecido, tremeu dos pés à cabeça, e rogou a todos os deuses que existiam e que viessem a existir para ter tempo de se confessar, de falar uma última vez com seu irmão e de torcer o pescoço de Kid e dos outros por não ter deixado-o pensar em suas ações - _Por que diabos me fez de idiota, me fazendo passar ridículo por mais de uma vez ?_ - resmungou Maka. Ela não tinha o costume de dizer grosserias, e Evans sabia que de sua boca só saíam palavras assim se ela estivesse furiosa. Engoliu em seco, pensando em argumentos válidos para acalmá-la.

- Bom, é que eu tinha que aproveitar, não há muitas oportunidades de ver você nesse estado. Você tem de admitir que era divertido.

- _Você quer dizer que era divertido me ver passar ridículo ?_

- N-não exatamente isso, era... terno ? - uma aura obscura cercava-a. Felizmente tinha um livro de reserva consigo, no caso de haver algum imprevisto, ou caso perdesse o outro.

O impacto fora tão rápido que apenas viu-se ele caindo no chão, e, alguns segundos depois, esfregando a cabeça. Essa jovem, sim, era de outro mundo, ou pelo menos sua força o era, e não deste mundo.

- Você é um completo idiota ! Ainda não sei porque tive tantos aborrecimentos por causa de alguém tão estúpido como você ! Idiota, idiota, idio...! - sentiu algo novo para ela, que pousou em seus lábios tão inesperadamente que não deixou-a terminar o seu discurso. Os lábios de sua arma moviam-se desesperadamente sobre os dela, esperando por uma resposta. Maka então decidiu seguir seu instinto, fechando os olhos e perguntando se o que fazia estava bem, se deixava passar as tremendas humilhações pelas quais passara por causa de sua arma. _"Que se dane !"_, pensou a artesã, deixando-se levar. Soul sorriu contra os lábios de Maka ao notar os movimentos bobos dela. Sem dúvida era o seu primeiro beijo, e isso o fazia tão feliz que poderia morrer satisfeito naquele momento. Quando sentiram o ar faltar, eles se separaram lentamente, deixando um fiozinho de saliva como conseqüência da ação.

- Você nem mesmo deixou eu me confessar adequadamente. Às vezes você é tão impulsiva...

- Ha ! Olha quem fala sobre ser impulsivo, senhor beijoqueiro - Maka colou sua testa com a dele suavemente, e dando-lhe um beijo rápido, separou-se dele, saindo do quarto.

- Vamos, graças à falta de romantismo de tudo isso, você vai ter que me convidar para comer - o jovem colocou a mão em seus bolsos e ficou ao lado da sua artesã, e, pelo que havia entendido, namorada.

- Me parece uma excelente idéia - disse ele, fechando a porta atrás de si e segurando a mão dela - Espere, e as flores ? - Maka apertou sua mão suavemente e sorriu.

- Bom, eu acho que seria melhor que, ao invés de Kid ter comprado flores para que você pudesse se declarar, ele mesmo possa vir a usá-las.

- Mas como você sabia...?

- Eu ainda posso perceber almas, Soul - e assim, com esse último comentário, eles saíram da enfermaria, deixando seus amigos no escuro. Tanto que haviam feito para que Maka não os descobrisse.

- Chrona, você gostaria de ir jantar esta noite ? - perguntou Kid, um pouco pensativo, à tímida jovem. Maka Albarn, sim, era um gênio.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá ! Eu tinha a idéia desta história já há algum tempo, e como não postei a continuação (que certamente não vai demorar) de "Uma Garota Perfeita", decidi tirar isto da cabeça, enquanto não chega a inspiração para a outra.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**N/T 2:** É a primeira fic de Soul Eater que eu traduzo, e uma que por pouco não me fez desistir de fazer isso. Não que eu não tenha gostado dela - afinal, caso não gostasse, eu jamais teria pedido a autorização da autora - , mas é que a fic teve algumas partes que foram complicadas para traduzir. Mas, enfim, não desisti, e ela está postada agora.

Gostaram ? Merece reviews ?


End file.
